


whatever feels good, whatever takes you mountain high

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied Blow Job, M/M, fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Phil finally wins a game of Fortnite.





	whatever feels good, whatever takes you mountain high

With a quiet sigh, Dan closes the window on his computer open to Guild Wars 2 for the night. Sliding back his chair, he removes his headphones and yawns, stretching his arms above his head. His ears are immediately met with huffs and breathy curse words. 

“Phil?” 

Placing his headphones on the desk, Dan gets up and walks over to stand near a bespectacled Phil, deeply immersed in the game on the tv in front of him. 

“Hey,” Dan says gently, perching himself on the end of the sofa, “Phil?”

“Yee.” 

Dan furrows his brow. The reply is monotone, but appears to come from a place of focus rather than frustration. At least that’s what Dan thinks, as Phil’s current string of curse words isn’t nearly as vulgar as it could be. He leans back against the sofa and pulls out his phone, listening carefully for any shift in the tone of Phil’s murmurs, under the guise of aimlessly scrolling through his twitter feed. 

Over the years, they’ve learned how to compromise with each other, and Phil’s new Fortnite addiction was another one of those things. After a few nights of climbing into bed with a grumbling Phil, still hung up on his losses, Dan decided that they should find a way to make sure Phil isn’t going to bed frustrated. 

It’s always been harder to pinpoint when Phil gets frustrated, as he’s far less vocal about it than Dan, but communication in the form of an outdated meme Phil can’t seem to let go of has proved to be effective and endearing.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Phil’s cursing, now at a yell, shakes Dan out of his revere. 

“I think that’s a sign that you need to find another game to play,” Dan says, putting his phone down and looking over at Phil. 

“It’s down to the final three!” Phil’s eyes are glued to the screen, and Dan could see his tongue poking out from between his teeth. 

Dan trains his eyes to the screen, a constricting feeling of excitement and anxiety blooming in his chest. It takes his breath away, and he can’t help but wish that _tonight_ will be the night Phil finally wins. 

“Oh my god!” Phil exclaims as they both watch the third player die, leaving Phil and one other. 

“Holy fuck,” Dan says, gripping the edge of the sofa. 

Phil and the other player go back and forth, but eventually, Dan watches Phil move into a vantage point that, unless Phil drops his controller, greets the other player with an inevitable death. Dan feels his heart swell with pride as Phil kills the other player and the victory message runs across the screen. They both yell and leap up from the sofa. Phil grabs Dan’s arm and they take a moment to bask in the afterglow of Phil’s victory, laughing and talking excited nonsense to each other. 

“Oh my god,” Phil says, doing a small dance, “I did it, Dan!” 

“I’m so proud of you!” Dan replies, turning around to grab his phone off the sofa. 

“Go stand in front of the tv, I need to tell everyone about your victory.”

Phil does as he says, crouching with his mouth open, his face still illustrating the high of winning. 

“Make sure it’s good enough for me to retweet,” Phil says, and Dan scoffs at him.

After taking the photo, Dan posts it to his twitter with a caption that he hopes conveys the immense pride he feels, as well as being subtly censored in a way that fits both of their brandings so Phil could retweet it. 

“You deserve this so much,” Dan says, tossing his phone to the side and wrapping Phil up in an embrace, “I knew you could do it.”

“Do you think we could have victory sex later?” Phil asks, his voice muffled against Dan’s shoulder. 

“Of course,” Dan says, and pulls back, struck with an idea that brings him to his knees in front of Phil, “Or we could start now.”

Laughing, Phil runs his hands through Dan’s hair as he fiddles with the waistband on Phil’s sweatpants. 

“I guess I should start winning more often, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, Dan's tweet inspired me. Also, I'm trying to work up to writing smut because it's definitely not my strong suit, which is why the sex is only implied for now. The title taken is from Frank Ocean's 'Sweet Life'.  
> Find me on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/)


End file.
